Resident Evil: Lost Souls
by StevenM
Summary: AU: A team of S.T.A.R.S and a civilian try to escape the dangers of Raccoon City but their plans are tragically halted. They find shelter in an abandoned Walgreens and believe they are safe. They are totally wrong.
1. chapter 1

Resident Evil: Lost Souls By S.A.M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Resident Evil. I just borrow them for a little story. Oh yeah, these characters are mine. I just don't own Resident Evil.  
  
Stephen McCaffrey aimed his 9 millimeter pistol and squeezed the trigger repeatedly. The bullets blazed out of the barrel and struck the person approaching him. A "person"; well that isn't exactly the word he would use to describe the "thing" approaching him. He didn't know how to describe it. Whatever the "thing" was wasn't normal. The bullets penetrated the "thing's" body but it had no affect on it. It lurched backwards from the impact but then shook it off, as if the bullets were mere fleas; a mild annoyance at the most. Stephen swallowed the lump forming in his throat. This can't be happening, he thought, that was my last gun clip.  
  
Stephen was in serious danger. The "thing" that could best be described as a zombie, was closing in on him. The zombie's decaying carcass hobbled toward him with its disgusting arms out reaching. It moved rather slowly but there was no place for Stephen to run. He was trapped in a dark alley. His only route of escape was blocked off. Stephen stared at the creature approaching him. The zombie's eyes were glazed over and no life shown in them. However, the damn "thing" was walking as if it were alive. It was like some twisted nightmare that Stephen couldn't wake up from.  
  
The zombie moaned lightly and continued to close in on McCaffrey. Drool dribbled out of its mouth and it was apparent to Stephen, that he was about to become zombie food. However, he wasn't giving up yet. The young man searched frantically for some kind of weapon; anything that could be used in self-defense. His blue eyes darted from one place to another, searching for a pipe, a piece of wood, anything. Trash cans and cardboard boxes were all that surrounded the young man. Nothing he saw could be used as a weapon. Stephen's heartbeat was racing and he was beginning to panic. He could see the zombie steadily approaching. It was mere inches away. Oh God, this is it, he thought in panic.  
  
The zombie's arms latched on to Stephen's shoulders. The young man tried to struggle but the zombie's grip was stronger than he expected. The dead creature's rotted mouth opened, revealing its decaying teeth. Stephen let out a bellow of terror as the zombie was about to bite down on his neck. Suddenly, blood splattered on Stephen's face. It caught the young man completely off guard. He was surprised to see that it wasn't his blood but instead the zombie's. The dead creature released its hold on McCaffrey and crumbled to the ground. Blood spilled out the back of the zombie's skull sending a wave of nausea over Stephen.  
  
The young man quickly smeared the blood off his face. Stephen was extremely shaken and was having trouble thinking straight. The image of the zombie replayed in the young man's mind. It made him shudder with fear. Suddenly, a hand rested on Stephen's shoulder, causing him to jump back in terror.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked a young woman in a blue uniform.  
  
Stephen shook violently as he stared blankly at the lovely young woman in front of him. She had a gun drawn and smoke billowed out of the barrel. Three men stood behind her; all of them wearing blue uniforms. Dozens of questions raced through McCaffrey's mind and he desperately needed them answered. Stephen tried to calm himself but as he looked down at the lifeless carcass; he quickly lurched over and vomited. The woman stepped back with disgust in her eyes. A little of the vomit splattered on her black boots which made the woman cringe. She glared at Stephen but quickly erased the fowl look on her face. The woman understood that he had just gone through a horrific event and that it wasn't easy to cope with.  
  
"What's your name?" asked the woman as he holstered her gun.  
  
McCaffrey continued to heave and did not answer. The woman was patient but the men behind her were showing signs of aggravation.  
  
"Sarah, we don't have much time. The helicopter is going to leave us!" shouted one of the men in blue.  
  
"I know Dan, just give me a second." replied the young woman.  
  
McCaffrey had stopped heaving but the nausea feeling still rumbled in his stomach. He was still hunched over and the four strangers in blue looked at him in confusion. Stephen wiped the vomit off his chin and looked up at the woman staring down at him.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Stephen as he slowly regained his posture.  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Sarah Harkin and I'm a S.T.A.R.S field-officer. Don't you know that Raccoon City is under quarantine? It's been evacuated for over a month. I don't know how you got here but you have to go. Come on!" ordered Sarah as she grasped Stephen's arm.  
  
Stephen's first impulse was to pull away from the woman but suddenly he realized that she may be able to help him. A wave of relief came over the young man.  
  
"My name is Stephen McCaffrey. Have you seen a teenager wearing a green shirt and a pair of thin framed glasses?" asked Stephen as he was dragged down the dark alley.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S officers looked at one another wearily as they jogged forward. Sarah frowned sadly but continued to pull Stephen down the alley. The look that covered the officers' faces shot a stream of panic into McCaffrey's soul.  
  
"He goes by the name of David; David McCaffrey. He's sixteen, has light brown hair, blue eyes, and wears glasses. He's my brother. Please, have you seen him?!" shouted Stephen as he jerked away from Sarah's grip.  
  
Stephen came to a halt and refused to move. Sarah and the other officers glared at the young man but he didn't care. He had to find his brother and if the S.T.A.R.S officers knew anything, they were going to tell him now.  
  
"Have you seen him?!" repeated Stephen with determination in his eyes.  
  
"Listen mister, we have to get out of here. We don't have time to chat." shouted Sarah with anger etched across her face.  
  
"Tell me or I'm staying put!" replied Stephen with the same look of anger.  
  
"Screw this guy, Sarah! The chopper leaves in five minutes and we're already late. Let's go!" roared one of the other officers.  
  
"Shut up Jim!" replied Sarah with her eyes still glued on Stephen.  
  
"Alright mister, have it your way. I hate to tell you this now but I guess I have no choice. My team and I saw a teenager with the description you just gave us. He was being attacked by zombies. We tried to save him but it was too late. There was nothing we could do. I'm afraid your brothers dead." stated Sarah firmly.  
  
Suddenly, Stephen McCaffrey's heart shattered within his chest. He imagined his younger brother being attacked by the vile creatures and the cries that David must have let out. Stephen's younger brother had needed him and he hadn't been there for him. Tears began to trickle down Stephen's cheeks. He wanted to release a roar of anger but for some odd reason he couldn't. Stephen felt empty inside and couldn't make any noise at all. He stood frozen. McCaffrey was completely consumed by shock. Suddenly, Sarah grabbed Stephen by the arm again and continued their way down the alley. The other officers let out a sigh of relief and followed their commanding officer. Stephen didn't try to struggle. He remained silent as wetness drenched his face.  
  
Sarah and the four men exited the alley and turned around the corner. The streets were empty and looked like a "Ghost Town". Sarah pulled out her communication device and paged the helicopter.  
  
"Harkin to Eagle Two, I've found a live civilian and I'm bringing him in. My team and I are a little late but we're on our way." stated Sarah.  
  
Meanwhile, McCaffrey imagined his brother being torn apart by vicious zombies. Stephen saw David screaming, blood splattering across the wall, and then silence. The nausea feeling started to over take Stephen again.  
  
"Roger that Harkin, we're still waiting. Hurry your ass!" replied the pilot of the Eagle Two Helicopter.  
  
Sarah Harkin reattached her communicator to her belt. She then placed her hand on Stephen's shoulder and looked in his eyes. Stephen returned her gaze but it almost seemed as if he were looking through her.  
  
"Mr. McCaffrey, we're going to get you out of here. We have a chopper waiting less than a kilometer away but we have to hurry. I need you to run." informed Sarah.  
  
McCaffrey nodded sadly and followed the S.T.A.R.S officers as they ran down the street. The wind was beginning to pick up and Stephen felt the cold, brush against his neck. It sent a stinging sensation down his spine. As he ran, Stephen continued to think about his younger brother. He imagined David crying as a zombie bit down on his neck. David's scream resounded in Stephen's head and it was deafening. The officers and Stephen continued to run but something in McCaffrey snapped. Suddenly, Stephen McCaffrey fell to his knees and started crying. The S.T.A.R.S officers looked at one another in shock and turned to Stephen. McCaffrey wept openly as tears dripped onto the street. Sarah Harkin examined her watch quickly and growled with aggravation. She quickly knelt down beside Stephen and patted his back.  
  
"Look, I know you're upset about the death of your brother but if we don't get out of here in about two minutes, we're going to be left behind. I don't want that and neither do my men. Zombies roam this area and I don't feel like facing any off them. We have to get out of here, NOW!" she shouted, pulling McCaffrey by the elbow.  
  
Suddenly the S.T.A.R.S officers, Dan Pulitzer, turned his attention from McCaffrey. He saw movement down the street and he noticed that it appeared to be heading straight for the S.T.A.R.S team.  
  
"Oh, shit!" shouted Dan as he readied his rifle.  
  
"What is it, Dan?" asked Sarah as she turned her attention down the street.  
  
Sarah Harkin's mouth dropped as she saw dozens of zombies steadily approaching her and the S.T.A.R.S team. Her men quickly readied their weapons and aimed them at the approaching zombies.  
  
"Sarah, we're in deep shit. Those zombies's are blocking off our root to the helicopter. We won't make it in time. The chopper is gonna leave us!" shouted Officer Jim Deville  
  
"Great! Now what do we do?" cried Officer Mick Sheehan, still aiming his gun.  
  
Sarah pulled Stephen to his feet and un-holstered her pistol. The zombies continued to approach the S.T.A.R.S team and they covered ground rather quickly. Stephen watched in horror as the vile creatures headed toward them.  
  
"Oh God!" cried Stephen.  
  
"Alright men, open fire!" ordered Sarah, squeezing the trigger of her gun.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S officers all opened fire and their bullets blazed into the approaching zombies. The bullets dug into the dead bodies but caused little affect on them. The zombies continued to move closer. Time was running out and the gap between the zombies and the S.T.A.R.S was closing.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. chapter 2

Bullets whizzed though the air and splattered into the approaching zombies. Contaminated blood spewed from their wounds and trickled to the cold street. The evil creatures moaned lightly but continued to hobble toward the frighten S.T.A.R.S team. Gun fire echoed through the empty streets filling the once quiet city with loud disruption. Some of the projectile bullets blazed through the air and pierced the skulls of the zombies. The one's hit in the head staggered backward and crashed to the ground. Lieutenant Sarah Harkin aimed her pistol and emptied her clip into the mass of zombies. Many of the dead creatures fell to the street but most continued their approach.  
  
"There are too many of them!" cried Dan Pulitzer as he fired his rifle.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S continued to fire their guns at the persistent zombies. Blood splattered in every direction caking the streets with gore. The gun shot wounds that were inflicted on the creatures would have killed any normal man but the bullets had little effect on them.  
  
"Sarah, what do we do? We're cut off!" shouted Mick Sheehan amongst the gun fire.  
  
"We go the long way around! I'll contact the chopper and tell them to meet us at the fall back spot!" informed Sarah as she pulled her communicator to her lips.  
  
"There's no time for that! There closing in fast! Run!" cried Dan as he motioned the others to follow him.  
  
Stephen McCaffery watched in horror as the zombies closed the gap between them and the S.T.A.R.S group. His feet were anchored to the ground and he couldn't move. Stephen stared at the zombies as the S.T.A.R.S group headed down the street. He wanted to follow but couldn't. All he could do was think about his little brother David. Suddenly, Sarah grabbed Stephen by the arm once again and dragged him down the street.  
  
"You know, this is getting kind of old! You better learn how to start moving or I'll be forced to leave your ass!" warned Sarah, pulling Stephen with her as she ran.  
  
The four S.T.A.R.S members and Stephen McCaffery raced down the empty street. The zombies followed but lacked the speed to keep up. The space between the small group and the zombies was widening. As Stephen ran, he noticed the sky above them. To his surprise, he saw that dark clouds were starting to cover the area. A low rumble of thunder echoed through the city. It was about to start raining which only made things worse for the small group.  
  
After covering the distance of a few blocks, Lieutenant Harkin motioned for everyone to stop. Stephen came to a halt and took in air quickly. He was tired but determined to get as much distance as possible between him and the crowd of zombies. Sarah Harkin let go of Stephen's arm and pulled out her communicator. The dark clouds continued to cover the sky and rain drops began to fall. The once low rumble of thunder grew louder and lightning streaked the sky.  
  
"Harkin to Eagle Two, we were engaged by a crowd of zombies and were force to relocate. I'm requesting that we rendezvous at the fall back spot; over."  
  
The communicator crackled and hissed, but suddenly a voice came over the com link.  
  
"Eagle Two to Harkin, that is a negative on the request for the fall back spot. The weather is getting bad and I'm afraid you're out of time. I suggest you find shelter until the upcoming storm subsides. We'll rendezvous then." informed the Eagle Two pilot, loud thunder crackling over the communicator.  
  
"Dammit Eagle Two, we're in some serious shit right now! I must insist that we meet at the fall back spot now!" shouted Harkin.  
  
"I'm sorry Harkin. The weather is too bad. We'll contact you when the storm is over. I repeat, find shelter and wait out the storm; over and out." replied the Eagle Two pilot.  
  
Suddenly, lightning pierced the black sky and a loud clap of thunder echoed through the city. Harkin cursed to herself and reattached her communicator to her belt. Stephen stared blankly at the Lieutenant. He knew that things had just gone from bad to worse.  
  
"Well boys, I guess we don't have any other choice. We need to find shelter and quick! I don't feel like getting rained on and I really don't feel like facing any more zombies!" shouted Sarah over the loud thunder.  
  
Hard rain blanketed the dark sky. The four S.T.A.R.S members and McCaffery ran through the streets, all searching for a shelter from the rain. Officer Jim Deville led the small pack down the street. The rain came down harder soaking the small group.  
  
"I can't see anything, Lieutenant. It's too dark!" informed Deville.  
  
"Keep looking Jim. We'll take anything! An old house, a department story, anything!" cried Sarah as she shielded her face from the rain.  
  
The group continued down the street. The vacant streets were cover with water. The water built up and quickly went down the man holes to the sewer. Raccoon City was dark and hardly anything could be seen. The group frantically searched for shelter in the pouring rain.  
  
Suddenly, Jim saw something. A flash of lightning covered the sky, filling the city with some light. A small Walgreen's stood right in front of the group. Deville felt like he had found the gates to heaven. The sliding doors are probably locked but I don't see that being a problem, thought Jim with a smile.  
  
"Follow me!" Jim cried as he ran toward the pharmacy.  
  
The other four raced after Deville as he led them to the Walgreen's. The rain continued to poor and all five of the people were drenched. A clap of thunder sounded as the five individuals reached the store doors.  
  
"Good work, Jim! Dan, Mick, help with the doors!" ordered Sarah.  
  
The three S.T.A.R.S officers pulled out their weapons and used them to crack open the sliding doors. After about a minute, the sliding door came loose. Stephen was the first allowed into the small store. He could barely see but some of the Walgreen's could be made out. The S.T.A.R.S entered the store as McCaffery looked around. The store had been completely abandoned. All the items had been left on their shelves and from the looks of things, it didn't seem to have any zombies lurking around. They all made it into the Walgreen's safely but what they didn't realize was the real danger was still to come.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	3. chapter 3

McCaffery adjusted his eyes and gazed through the empty Walgreen's store. Rain pelted against the store windows and lightning illuminated the dark vista of clouds. The Walgreen's had an eerie presence about it and it sent chills down Stephen's spine. The pharmacy appeared to be abandoned but he had a strange feeling that they weren't alone.  
  
Stephen slowly began to investigate the empty store. The sound of thunder crackled and echoed through the store aisles. He jumped from the sound but quickly retained his composer. Meanwhile, the four S.T.A.R.S barricaded the store doors so that no uninvited guests tried to enter (a.k.a Zombies). Sarah Harkin looked over her shoulder as she helped her officers with the door.  
  
"McCaffery, don't go too far. You don't need to search the store alone." she said, helping Pulitzer push a shelf against the glass sliding doors.  
  
"I'm alright. I'm just getting a grasp of our surroundings." replied Stephen, still searching the aisles.  
  
Sarah quickly turned on her heels and went after Stephen. She wasn't going to allow him to wander the store by himself. It was too dangerous for anyone to be alone. Thunder exploded from outside as Sarah approached Stephen.  
  
"I said you don't need to search the store alone! I wasn't making a suggestion. I was giving an order." she growled.  
  
"Well you're with me now so I guess I'm safe." replied Stephen with a mocking grin.  
  
Jim, Mick, and Dan double checked their barricade and then followed after Sarah. They all un-holstered their weapons and peered through the dark store. They couldn't see very far within the pharmacy. Jim Deville nodded to the other two officers and motioned for them to follow him. He led the way through the aisles and tried make the area out.  
  
"Harkin, where are you?" asked Jim as he eased his way down an aisle.  
  
"We're in aisle four I think. I might have found some matches." replied Sarah.  
  
Jim growled to himself and motioned for the other two S.T.A.R.S to follow him. Mick Sheehan and Dan Pulitzer tossed each other an angry glance and sighed. They searched for aisle four but without much luck. It wasn't as if they could see any signs within the dark. Suddenly, Sheehan heard a strike of a match and could see a glow of light in the distance. The small flame from the match gave off enough light for him to see Harkin and McCaffery's faces.  
  
"There they are." informed Mick, pointing toward the light.  
  
Jim and Dan turned toward the light and followed Mick down the aisle. Meanwhile, Harkin held the match and focused on the surrounding area. She was searching for a flashlight and batteries, as her fellow officers approached her. There was no hope for turning the electricity back on because all power within Raccoon City had been shut down. Their only hope was to find a flashlight.  
  
The match that Sarah had struck burned down to her fingertips and she cursed. She shook her hand in pain and then relit another match.  
  
"Let's find the flashlights shall we?" asked Sarah as she moved down the main aisle with her match as a guide.  
  
After a few minutes Sarah found the flashlights and batteries. Each person was then given a light and was forced to keep watch for zombies. Their only option was to wait out the storm and then rendezvous with the Eagle One.  
  
=====////=====  
  
Stephen stood next to the barricaded door and flashed his light through the glass. It was still raining and the outside was pitch black. He tried to use his flashlight so he could get a better look through the glass, but had little luck. Stephen could hear the sound of moaning and was just thankful it was coming from outside. The moans rattled in his ear which caused the thought of his brother David to flash through his mind. Stephen stifled a cry. He still couldn't believe that his brother was dead.  
  
"You ok?" asked Harkin as she stepped up to Stephen.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just trying to get a grasp on my current situation." sniffed McCaffery.  
  
"Look I'm real sorry about your brother. I wish there was more we could have done but we got to him too late."  
  
"It's not your fault. It's mine. Our parents' died recently and I didn't have the will to take care of my brother, so I was talking him to our aunt's house to live. David didn't want to live with her so he ran away before I could get him there."  
  
"Is that how you two got into Raccoon City?"  
  
"Yeah, said Stephen with a nod, I was driving through the back-roads; taking him to our aunt's. We argued the whole time. I stopped the car for just a moment and he jumped out. I chased after him but he was too fast. I saw him enter Raccoon forest but lost him after that. It's my fault he's dead."  
  
Suddenly Stephen broke out into tears again. The thought of his brother's death was too much for him to bare. First Stephen lost his parents and now his little brother. Sarah really felt sorry for McCaffery. She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder as he wept.  
  
"It's gonna be ok Stephen. I promise." comforted Sarah.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud thump from outside. It was coming from one of the store's glass windows. Stephen and Sarah looked up at the window and fear took over them both. They both tensed up and listened for the noise. Again there was another thump at the window and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S quickly lifted their weapons.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Pulitzer tensely.  
  
"I'm not sure but I'm sure as hell gonna find out." replied Deville, moving toward the window with his gun raised.  
  
Sarah Harkin moved quickly and turned her flashlight toward the window. Sheehan did the same as Jim Deville approached the glass window. The thump came again but then stopped. There was a long and eerie silence. Stephen and Sarah looked at each other hoping the other would have answers. Meanwhile, Jim stared at the window in confusion. Whatever hit the glass decided it wasn't worth the trouble, thought Jim as he lowered his gun. Suddenly, the window shattered and three zombies came through. Glass shot everywhere and several shards hit Jim in the face. He was taken by surprise and fell backwards.  
  
The three zombies moaned loudly as they fell through the broken window, and closed in on Deville. Meanwhile, Jim scooted back and searched for his gun. It had slipped from his hand when the zombies broke through. However there wasn't enough light for him to see properly. To make matters worse, blood was dripping into his eyes. Jim could hear the zombie's approaching him and he started to panic. Suddenly, Harkin gave the order and sounds of gunfire echoed through the store.  
  
"Jim, get away from the window!" order Harkin, firing her pistol.  
  
"I'm trying!" replied the scared officer.  
  
Suddenly, powerful hands clamped on Jim Deville's shoulders. He turned to face his attacker and saw only rotting teeth. Jim's scream bellowed through the store.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	4. chapter 4

Jim Deville screamed in horror as a zombie bit down on his neck. The zombie's rotten teeth tore into Jim's flesh and blood spewed from the wound. Jim quickly pushed the zombie away and crawled for what he thought was his gun. He felt the pain in his neck but adrenaline was keeping him functional. Jim moved through broken glass in the poorly illuminated store.  
  
The three zombies followed after Deville. They moaned in a ravenous hunger and the sound sent a stream of terror into Jim's soul.  
  
"Jim, stay down!" ordered Sarah, still firing up her pistol.  
  
Dan Pulitzer watched in fear as the zombies closed in on his team partner. He quickly lifted his gun and fired upon the dead creatures. Bullets splashed into their dead corpses and caused them to stumble back. Meanwhile, Jim continued to crawl for his gun.  
  
"Shit! More are coming through!" shouted Stephen, pointing toward the broken window.  
  
Stephen was right. Four more zombies fell through the new created entrance. Mick and Dan turned their attentions to the new threats. The zombies hobbled toward the S.T.A.R.S officers with a desire for feeding.  
  
Sarah Harkin quickly holstered her weapon and used her flashlight to search for an exit. Meanwhile the zombies continued to approach Jim despite the S.T.A.R.S efforts to stop them.  
  
Jim was in serious pain and could barely move. He had managed to find his gun but lifting it, hurt like hell. Jim's neck was seriously injured. Blood poured from the wound and he was starting to feel dizzy. The zombies closed in on him and he didn't know what to do.  
  
Meanwhile, Sarah continued to search for an exit as her men fired upon the zombies. She moved quickly, using her flashlight as an aid. Suddenly, she found a door leading to another room. Sarah assumed it was a supply room.  
  
"Dan, Mick, I've found a place to hide. Get Jim and come on!" she ordered, moving toward the door.  
  
Stephen McCaffery raced after Sarah. He was scared and eager to see what Sarah had found. Gun fire continued to echo through the store.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
A zombie crumpled to the ground, with a bullet hole in the front of it's skull. Jim Deville lowered his gun in pain. He was flat on his back and blood was all over the smooth floor. Jim groaned miserably. Lifting his weapon and actually pulling the trigger was the most painful thing that Jim had ever done. His neck wound was causing him severe pain. He let out a moan as another zombie approached him. Suddenly, a gun shot rang out and the approaching zombie fell face first to the floor. Mick Sheehan sighed in relief as he holstered his pistol.  
  
"That was a close on Jim." said Mick, moving toward his partner.  
  
"Mick, you have no idea." replied Jim, painfully.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Sarah opened the door and lifted her flashlight, revealing the interior. The room was filled with goods and materials sold at the Walgreens. Sarah quickly turned over her shoulder and called out to her men.  
  
"Mick, Dan, Jim, get your asses over here quick. I found a place to hide until the storm's over." she said.  
  
Stephen stared into the store room and focused on the shadow in the corner. He swore he saw something move. McCaffery felt his heart beat increase.  
  
"Sarah, I think something is in there." informed Stephen in fear.  
  
Suddenly, a disgusting creature launched out of store room and knocked both Stephen and Sarah to the floor. The creature then jumped up to the ceiling and crawled along the walls like a spider. Stephen couldn't believe his eyes. The vile monster moved quickly with it's four sharply clawed limbs. It had evil red eyes and a long tongue that lashed out of it's mouth. Sarah knew actually what the creature was.  
  
"It's a Licker! Guys watch out!" she cried.  
  
Suddenly, the Licker darted across the ceiling and dove at Jim, Mick, and Dan. They were caught completely by surprise. Sarah and Stephen heard their screams.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. chapter 5

"Oh my God, shouted Sarah, I've got to help them. Get into the storage room!"  
  
Stephen shook his head defiantly. There was no way he was going to be left alone in a dark storage room.  
  
"No way. I'm going with you!" he replied.  
  
"No you're not. You're staying here! Get your ass in there!" shouted Sarah, pushing Stephen forward into the room.  
  
Sarah then shut the door behind him and locked the knob. Meanwhile, she could hear the screams of pain and terror from her men. Stephen banged on the door from the inside.  
  
"Let me out of here! Christ, I can't see!"  
  
"Too bad!" replied Sarah, pulling out her gun and running toward the screams.  
  
==========  
  
The Licker clawed Jim in the face as the two other officers fired upon it. Its razor sharp fingers slashed Jim's eyes and blinded him instantly. He cried out.  
  
"JIM!!!" shouted Dan, unloading his clip into the beast.  
  
The Licker jumped back to the wall and clamped on with its claws. Suddenly, the Licker opened its mouth and its powerful tongue launched out. It flicked across the hall and knocked Dan's gun from his hand, causing it to skid across the smooth floor.  
  
"That son-of-a-bitch!" shouted Dan, racing for his gun.  
  
Meanwhile, Mick continued to shoot at the beast but the moved to fast. Every bullet missed. Mick cursed as he added a new clip to his gun. The cries of Jim echoed in his mind. He wanted to help him but there was nothing he could do. Mick has to kill the Licker first. Suddenly, the Licker's tongue pierced through Mick's chest and his eyes went wide. Mick stared down at his wound then up to the creature that was still on the wall. Blood trickled from Mick Sheehan's mouth.  
  
Dan quickly scooped up his pistol and turned back to the battle scene, just in time to see Mick fall to the floor dead. Dan cried out and charged back toward the Licker. He added a new clip as he ran. Suddenly, Dan stopped, raised his gun, and fired at the Licker. Bullets whizzed toward it and connected with its chest. The Licker let out a high pitched wail and fell from the wall.  
  
Sarah came around the corner, holding her gun and a flash light. She was too late. The damage had been done. Sarah's eyes fell upon Mick, who was lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. She quickly went down beside him.  
  
"Mick, Mick, wake up!" she cried, shaking him.  
  
"He's dead Lieutenant, said Dan as he went to check on Jim.  
  
Jim was silent and unmoving. Dan kneeled down beside him and realized that Jim's eyes had been torn from his face. Dan then checked his pulse and sighed.  
  
"Jim's dead too Sarah. They're both dead." informed Dan, solemnly.  
  
Meanwhile, both S.T.A.R.S officers could hear Stephen banging on the storage room door. Sarah stood up and holstered her gun. Dan could tell she was upset but Sarah didn't' cry.  
  
"We better get back to storage room. There are still zombies in the store." she ordered.  
  
"Agreed." replied Dan, with a nod.  
  
They trudged back to the storage room and unlocked the door. Stephen stepped back and glared at Sarah in anger.  
  
"Why the hell did you lock me in there?! I couldn't breath!" he shouted.  
  
"Shut up, Stephen." she replied, stepping into the small room.  
  
Dan followed her in but didn't lock the door. It could only be locked from the outside. That meant that he would have to watch the door at all times. Dan sighed because he could hear the moans of zombies from the outside.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	6. chapter 6

The moans of the dead echoed from outside of the store room closet. The air inside was stail and the only light came from a candle. Stephen sat up against a wall as Dan and Sarah conversed.  
  
"I can't breath." complained Stephen, sitting with his knees against his chest.  
  
"Well maybe you would prefer it outside. I'm sure the zombies would love the company." retorted Sarah angrily.  
  
"Cut him so slack, Sarah. I'm having trouble breathing too." stated Dan.  
  
"I know I know! But we can't go outside. Period!" ordered Sarah.  
  
The storm still raged on and Dan Pulitzer continued to think about his fallen commrades. He still couldn't believe that Mick and Jim were dead. Dan felt as if he were trapped in a unending nightmare. Meanwhile, the moans continued to echoe from the outside.  
  
"I got to pee." informed Stephen, still sitting.  
  
"I swear to god Stephen, you don't stop complaining!" shouted Sarah.  
  
"Kiss my ass, Sarah! I'm sorry I'm not one of your officers! But I don't take orders from you and I can't help it I have to piss! Maybe I should just whip it out now and whiz all over the closet walls. Would you like that?" cried Stephen.  
  
"Listen, you son-of-a bitch! My men died saving your life so your damn well gonna hold it!!!" she replied.  
  
Dan shook his head in sadness. He was tired, hurt, and going through remorse. The last thing he wanted to hear was arguing.   
  
"Will you two please give it a rest? Sarah, the man needs to piss. It wouldn't hurt any of us to try. I suggest we all go out together and take care of our bodily needs." stated Dan.  
  
Sarah thought for moment and sighed.  
  
"Alright Dan, lead the way." she said.  
  
Dan nodded, then slowly opened the closet door and the three of them quickly exited it. Stephen took in air gratefully. He felt as if he had been locked up in the closet forever. Dan scanned the area and saw that no zombies were in sight. He motioned for the others to do their business. Stephen quickly found a wall and began to relieve himself. Dan watched him from a far. Meanwhile, Sarah went in the opposite direction and searched an isle for toliet paper, and hopefully a bathroom. She took a few steps away from the group and used her flashlight to find her way. Her few steps turned into many, until she was in an empty isle. Sarah slowly view the shelves with her flash light and suddenly, a zombie busted through one of the shelves, and attacked her. She screamed.  
  
"What was that?" asked Stephen, zipping his fly.  
  
"Sarah!" shouted Dan, running after her scream.  
  
Stephen raced after Dan, Sarah's screams echoing in his ears. He prayed to god that she was alright.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
